warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashstar
Ashstar '''is a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and black flecks riddled throughout her pelt. She was AshClan's first leader, and a ferocious one at that. Description Appearance Basic Description '''Ashstar '''is a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and black flecks riddled throughout her pelt. Fur '''Ashstar's '''fur is a very dark gray with black flecks riddles throughout, but if you look up close there are almost invisible marks. She has hints of lighter gray stripes on her face, which give her a scarred look, making others fear her. Her fur pales as it comes closer to her ears, until it is a very light gray just before the tips of her ears, her fur darkening as it goes towards her tail. She has one silver stripes going down her left foreleg. Body '''Ashstar's '''body is in prime condition. She is a very slim and lithe cat, but has a lot of muscle packed underneath her small frame. Her muzzle is pointed, a bit like a fox's and her ear tips are bent backwards the tiniest bit. Her tail is long, good for balancing, but her paws are rather small for supporting her weight. Eyes '''Ashstar's '''eyes are a bright amber, but towards the iris the color slowly darkens to reach a red rim around the iris. Towards the white's of her eyes, the amber pales until it blends into the white. Personality '''Ashstar '''is the classic AshClan cat. Sassy, charming, convincing, untrustworthy... You get the picture. She hates 'imperfection' much like her daughter, Darkwhisper. She loves power and being able to force other cats to do her will and she is very violent. She hates it when she is wrong, but she'll always have a little bit of a softer spot with family. She is prepared to kill to get what she wants, and prepared to torture. Ashstar died in her sleep, killed by an unknown assassin. A deserving death, for an evil leader. Although, she never used to be a mean, lean, killing machine. She used to be a sparked up and sassy kit, always ready for exploration. She used to love learning about peacemaking from her parents, but little did she know, that she would violate all the rules of her parents' creation, just for power. Her transformation from an innocent kitten to a killer must have been truly heartbreaking for her parents to see... And fall down from. Health '''Ashstar '''is a fit and healthy she-cat, her mind clear and her ambitions clearer. She has been in better stages than her current one in the Place of No Stars, but you can clearly see that there used to be a beautiful, healthy she-cat under the layers of sass. Skills '''Ashstar was top of her class in just about everything, except swimming. She was terrified ''of water! She learns quickly, and is rather patient, making her a successful hunter more than anything else, even fighting, which was a close second. Life Kithood & Adolescence Ash lived for her parents - who were rogues - on a farm for the first two weeks of her life, with her siblings, Snake, Dapple and Creek. The family moved to join a group of rogues who called themsevles 'AshClan' though, when the kits were three moons old. AshClan lived alongside SoulClan, SunClan and FrostClan and Ash was always drawn to SoulClan's darker, forest landscape. Dapple and Creek hadn't wanted to leave the farm, so they were always moping. Ash was renamed Ashkit and Snake was renamed Snakekit. The two littermates rejoiced over there new names and their parents, Fallstone and Hailfeather, were proud. Dapple and Creek, of course, refused the new names. Ashkit's father, Hailfeather, wanted to train the kits immediately in fighting techniques, while Fallstone begged to give them private hunting classes. Ashkit went straight for the fighting classes, but they had to do it in secret. Otherwise the whole family would get into big trouble. Ashkit decided the risk wasn't worth not having the security of AshClan, so she gave up the classes and waited patiently for her sixth moon to roll around. - As she reached her sixth moon, Ashkit was delighted to begin her training as Ashpaw, an apprentice of AshClan. Snakepaw was apprenticed too, and so were Dapple and Creek, who were forced to be named Dapplepaw and Creekpaw. Snakepaw and Ashpaw didn't care for rule-breaking at this point, so they went out of camp at night, determined to try out their new skills as fighters their father had briefly taught them. It was that night Ashpaw met her first victim of murder. A young tom, seemingly seven moons old attacked Ashpaw and Snakepaw, and took Snakepaw out of the fight. Ashpaw had killed the young tom, not caring who his family was. All she knew was that he deserved death to greet him. She had hauled Snakepaw back to AshClan and woken Fallstone, who cried at the sight of her mangled son. She said it wasn't safe for him in AshClan anymore, because of his injuries, and took him out of camp, searching for SoulClan. Hailfeather went with her. Ashpaw had been subdued by the murder of the tom and the loss of her brother and she even refused to train. She hadn't known how to feel about the murder. All she wanted was another kill. She liked the bloodbath... But why did she? She hadn't known the answer. She resumed training in her eighth moon and excelled in everything, except swimming. She wouldn't even enter the water. TO BE CONTINUED Adulthood TO BE CONTINUED Pedigree '''Mother: '''Fallstone; deceased. Resident of StarClan '''Father: '''Hailfeather; deceased. Unknown residence '''Brother(s): '''Snakefang; deceased. Resident of the Dark Forest '''Sister(s): '''Dapplecreek; deceased. Resident of StarClan Creekdew; deceased. No afterlife residence '''Mate(s): '''Many toms, too many to list all. So I'll list her favourites Blackheart; deceased. Resident of the Dark Forest. Foxface; deceased. Unknown residence Torntail; deceased. Resident of StarClan '''Kits: '''Darkwhisper; deceased. Resident of StarClan Unknown kits Relationships Family '''Hailfeather: ' "Look. He was a good father and all... But I just don't have a good concept of love. Hey, don't judge me for having more than one mate! Anyway. He trained me well, I do admit. He trained me how to kill and he taught me how to be vengeful. I fail to believe he cared that much about me, but hey! Love is pretty much foreign to me, but he is one of the few cats I have ever respected. And probably ever will. His death was... Needed, in the long run of my plans. He would have held me back." Ashstar considers her father as a mentor, but she doesn't really believe he had any proper love for her. He trained her out of respect, and she respects him more than anyone else she has ever met. She doesn't regret killing him, showing that she had no love for him, either. Fallstone: "I never really paid attention to her, now that I think about it. Except in classes, she threatened to beat me up! I was a stupid apprentice, how was I supposed to know I could have killed her in one swipe? Which I did, in the end. She pushed me, really hard, to learn new stuff to do with hunting. I took in every moment of it. I mean, how different is a rabbit compared to a cat? Not that different in the terms of how to kill it. She helped me, but she took Snakefang away from me... And I can never forgive that." Ashstar thinks of Fallstone not as a mother, but as a mentor, like her father. She doesn't love her, not one bit after Fallstone took away Snakefang, though. Ashstar knows her mother really helped her in the long run of things, but she is just too proud to admit it. Dapplecreek: ''' ''"Meh. I never noticed her, really. She was always in the background, always the weakest, slowest, lamest... You get the picture. I don't care where she ended up, or how she ended up there, but all I know is that she was a hurdle, one that took time to leap over. I don't like her or love her one bit, but I do not think I'd stretch so much to say I hate her." '' TO BE CONTINUED '''Creekdew: TO BE CONTINUED Snakefang: ' TO BE CONTINUED '''Darkwhisper: ' TO BE CONTINUED Love Interests 'Blackheart: ' TO BE CONTINUED '''Foxface: TO BE CONTINUED''' ' '''Torntail:' TO BE CONTINUED Friends She barely considered anyone worthy of her attention. Notable TO BE CONTINUED Enemies TO BE CONTINUED Art Chararts: Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Sandstorm1823 Category:She-cats Category:AshClan Cat Category:Former Leader